


The Beginning

by smut_with_omcs



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M, Top Shawn Mendes, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_with_omcs/pseuds/smut_with_omcs
Summary: Meeting Shawn at a VIP meet and greet takes an unexpected turn?
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first work so it might be really bad lol.

The day had finally come and I was finally going to meet Shawn fucking Mendes. As excited as I was I couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as I walked into the massive arena with my best friend, Harry.  
“I can’t believe we’re actually here” he giggled   
I think he has a crush on Shawn but I honestly don’t blame him at all I mean with his looks alone I would be putty in his hands but his personality seems so genuine and kind.  
“I know” I said kinda breathlessly as we walked through all the corridors following the signs to the VIP area.   
“How much longer do you think it’ll be until we meet him?”   
“I dunno these things take a while don’t they?”   
I moaned kinda annoyed but I knew what I was signing up for as we entered the large open room with a long queue heading towards a large camera and a flowery backdrop where I assumed we were going to meet him  
What felt like hours went by before the room was filled by the sounds of girls screaming as the beautiful man entered the room. He looked just as gorgeous as he does online with black skinny jeans, a white t shirt and a blue button down shirt on. He smiled and waved at the crowd and went to camera to get ready to meet everyone.   
The queue lessened quickly as he took photos with everyone ahead of us, taking slightly longer with some girls who had little things to say to him and hugging some more then others before our turn finally came.   
Harry went first, barely containing his excitement as he slightly skipped up to the tall man and hugged him. I couldn’t even make out what he was saying but I felt like whatever it was embarrassing and I was feeling the second hand shame. They had a quick hug and looked at the camera before it flashed and Harry speedily walked away leaving me. I walked up to Shawn trying to keep cool as he looked at me with a little grin.   
“Hey! How you doing!” he beamed as he hugged me   
“I’m doing good thanks, sorry about my friend he has a bit of trouble hiding his emotions” i chuckled trying a little to impress the man in front of me.  
“Don’t worry about it it’s flattering!”  
“Of course you love the attention” I teased   
“Well only from some people”   
Did he just wink at me or am i seeing things   
“Come on let’s take a photo” he said as he put his arm around me  
The camera man knelt towards the camera as I tried to look my best before hearing that weird click.   
“Wait can we do another one I think I was blinking” he said as he put his arm around my waist  
I was a little taken aback but wasn’t gonna complain about having another picture with him so the camera man gruntled a little before going down towards the camera. Just before the camera clicked I felt a hand go into my jeans back pockets and squeeze my cheek for a second, making my eyes widen and ruining the picture for sure. I looked at him and he grinned cockily before I walked away kinda confused.   
The night wore on and I forgot about my weird experience as I watched and sang along to the incredible concert. The energy in the arena was amazing and watching a sweaty Shawn perform up there was easy to do without any music so the night was instantly great.  
I tiredly walked back through my bedroom door and dropped onto my bed with my ears still slightly ringing. As I fell, I heard a small crunch come from one of my back pockets. I looked through it to find a crumpled piece of paper with a phone number on it. My heart instantly dropped as I realised whose this phone number was and how it got there. Obviously I instantly pulled out my phone and called the number worrying slightly about what he’d say.  
“Hey?”  
“Hey beautiful”  
“How do you know it’s me” I chuckled  
“Because i don’t give me number out to anyone i’ll forget” he said   
My heart dropped hearing those words  
“Anyway can you come and meet me in my hotel room in 20 minutes i’m alone and bored right now” he complained before giving me the address to his hotel.  
“Er yeah of course” I muttered casually before he abruptly hung the phone and I ran to get ready.  
I fixed the collar of the shirt i’m wearing as I walked through the fancy white hotel thinking about what is gonna happen when I get to the room. I went for a black shirt with white buttons and black skinny jeans trying to look semi good for the god waiting behind the door I get to. I knocked twice and he opened the wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants making me feel a little overdressed.  
“Hey, you came! Come in” he beamed   
I walked into the large hotel room with white walls, a mini bar, and a large double bed with black bedsheets.   
“How could I not” I chuckled   
“Do you want a drink?” he said walking to the minibar.  
“Yeah sure” I replied, instantly regretting it when I saw him pour two glasses of whisky.  
He handed me my glass and began leaning on the wall before downing his drink in one go whilst watching me cautiously sip at mine.   
“Haha don’t be a baby just do it all in one” he laughed while putting his glass down  
“Do I have to?” I moaned sipping at the drink  
“Here” he said before walking over and pushing the drink upwards with his index finger making me drink more and more.   
“Urgh” how do you drink that I groaned quietly as he took the empty glass and placed it on the drawers next to us without moving.   
There was a moment of silence as he stood intimately close to me with his broad shoulders and chest bursting out of his tank top.   
“Like what you see?” he asked cockily  
“So what if I do?” I replied trying to remain as casual as possible  
“Well” He said before putting his hands on the wall either side of me, trapping me. “It wouldn’t be a bad thing”   
I knew where this was heading so I threw caution to the wind and placed my hands on his waist, feeling his abs through the tank top before looking up and leaning in slightly. Without either of us saying another word he leaned in and kissed me softly. After a few moments, he pulled apart slightly before going in for another kiss. This time, it was heated and passionate as he pushed me against the wall pinning me against his body. I could feel his tongue invading my mouth as I moaned slightly against his plump lips. I moved my hands up and down his body, feeling every muscle before going down and feeling his hardon through the sweatpants, making him moan a little as he kissed me even harder. His hands began fumbling around the buttons of my shirt before he got tired of waiting and ripped my shirt open and pulled it off my arms.  
“You can take one of mine don’t worry” He said, going back to kiss me before I could respond.  
My hands were pulling his tank top up before he took the hint and broke off for me to pull it up off his arms, revealing his broad chest with a small patch of hair, his defined abs, and small treasure trail leading into his sweatpants. I didn’t get to look for long as his lips went back onto mine before picking up my legs and throwing me onto the bed. I only had a second to breathe before he was back on top of me with his lips attached to mine, hands exploring each other’s bodies. He grabbed my jeans and pulled them off my body, along with my boxers, without once breaking of my lips. I felt him grind his hardon into my making me moan underneath him. He then went down to kissing my neck with one hand pulling at my hair and the other squeezing my bare ass as he continued grinding into me. I became a moaning mess as he continued this for a little while switching his kisses between my lips and my neck before I decided to switch things up and push him onto his back before climbing on top of him.  
“Let me make you feel good” I breathed before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and moving down towards his pecs.   
I started to kiss all over his chest before sucking on his pink nipples making him moan loudly underneath me. I moved to his other pec, savouring and moaning at the taste of the man beneath me before he pulled up by my hair and kissed me roughly.   
“I just worked out, do I taste good baby?” he whispered into my face  
I nodded silently before he smirked and lifted up his large arm and placed it above his head.  
“Taste this for me then” he said, shoving my face into his pit, making me moan at the intoxicating smell.   
I ran my tongue up and down the pit, feeling all of the hairs, and lapping up the taste of his incredible sweat. I felt the vibrations of him moaning as I continued licking up and down the pit. Needing more, I moved to his other arm and began lapping up all of the hairs tasting more and more of his sweat, moving my hand downwards under his sweatpants, rubbing his hard cock.  
“Fuck I need your mouth” he moaned, pushing me down to his hardon.  
I planted kisses all over his hard cock through the fabric before yanking the pants down and off his legs, cause his massive 8” dick to slap against his abs.  
“Fuck” I gasped, grabbing the dick and licking up and down it lubing it up slightly to allow me to suck it easily.   
“Stop teasing” he demanded, shoving my mouth down onto his dick making himself scream.  
I began to suck hard on the shaft moving up and down, tasting his salty precum mixing with my saliva. I countinued going moving my hand under my mouth picking up the speed and slowing down slightly when i needed a little break.  
“Fuck i’m gonna cum babe” He panted, making me suck harder and faster until he unloaded ropes of salty cum into my mouth. The taste was incredible as he white cum filled my mouth up quickly.  
“Don’t swallow yet” he breathed as he pulled me up into a kiss, sharing the cum in-between our mouths making both of us moan.   
Some of the cum leaked out between our lips but we didn’t care as we kept on kissing for a couple of minutes. We both swallowed what was left in our mouths as the sounds of our lips smacking filled the room.  
“I’m not done yet baby” he said before flipping us over so that he was on back top.   
“I need to fuck you” he whispered, millimetres away from my face while his hands were squeezing my ass.  
He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet and started to pour it onto his cock and all over my hole. He rubbed it over my hole and slipped in a finger or two making me gasp suddenly as I reached down and spread the lube over his cock. He then pushed me down and attached his lips onto mine, pushing his tongue into my throat, while lining his cock up with my hole. He began pushing inside me, without his lips ever leaving mine, containing my moans into his mouth as he began slowly thrusting. He pulled away, allowing me to see the gorgeous body that was fucking me slowly as he began planting kisses on my ankle that was raised up beside his head. I nodded at him, giving him all the permission he needed to begin fucking me hard. He began thrusting with force, hitting my prostate every time making me a moaning mess. He knelt down over me with one hand either side of me as he pounded his massive dick into my ass, grunting with every slam. He slammed his lips onto mine and kissed me hard as the room was filled by the stench of cum and the sweat that our bodies were covered in.   
“Fuck i’m gonna come again” He shouted into my face as he continued pounding into me.  
“Me too” I screamed feeling my prostate being abused by the huge dick inside of me  
“Fuucckkkkk!” he moaned as thrusted deep into me and released his second load of the night.  
This was too much for me, making me unloaded ropes of cum all over both of our sweaty bodies. He collapsed onto me, cementing our sticky bodies together as we both just lay there panting from the incredible sex the both just had. He slowed pulled his cum covered cock out of me before laying down next to me and pulling me under his arm. I lay there not wanting to think about what was gonna happen next, but just enjoying the moment as we both fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot longer than I thought it would but yeah. Also I read a lot of jsounds so if this sounds like him that is probably why. Shout out to him though his works are great lol.


End file.
